UAS3E9 The Mother of All Vreedles
Plot The Vreedle brothers are robbing a space bank. Guards surround them, but Ma Vreedle comes in behind the guards. The teller panics when he sees her. All of the guards surrender and the teller offers her all of the money in the bank. She also introduces her other son, Pretty Boy Vreedle. The Vreedles go into the vault. Later, they leave with their loot. Rhomboid feels ashamed for straying from the Plumbers' path, but Octagon doesn't. Ma tells them to fly to Earth. Octagon objects, but she insists. Ben is watching the news when he sees a report about a meteor falling to Earth. He turns into Jetray and flies to the Rustbucket, where he turns into Ben. Gwen says that she and Kevin are going to intercept the meteor. They get a call on their badges from Magister Patelliday. He says that they meteor is a spacecraft piloted by armed bandits. Kevin sees a video of the ship. When he sees Ma, he turns around, saying that nobody messes with Ma Vreedle. He is afraid of her. The Rustbucket catches up to the Vreedle ship. Ben goes out to talk to Ma. She says that she's looking for ocean water. Gwen interprets her as meaning the whole ocean. Ben tells her not to, but she tells Octagon and Rhomboid to shoot them down. They attack and shoot the Rustbucket. It starts to fall to Earth. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and webs himself to the Vreedles' ship. The Vreedles look for a place to land. Spidermonkey turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey. He grabs Octagon and the ship starts to sway. He also webs Rhomboid to the ship. The ship flies into space, suffocating Ultimate Spidermonkey. He falls to Earth and the Vreedles fly away. The Rustbucket crashes in the ocean. Gwen and Kevin paddle to shore on a mana boat. Ultimate Spidermonkey creates a pile of web and lands safely. He turns into Spidermonkey, then Ben. The Vreedle ship lands and Ben hides. Octagon and Rhomboid bring equipment out of the ship. Ma says that she plans to use all of Earth's water to make 3 or 4 hundred billion clones. The Vreedle brothers assemble Ma's cloning machine. Ben watches them from a nearby jungle. They turn on the machine. It sucks in seawater as Octagon pours batter in. The machine makes a Pretty Boy clone...and another, and another. Kevin paddles to shore when the mana boat suddenly disappears. They are close enough to shore that they can walk. The Vreedle brothers attack them. Ben sneaks up behind Ma Vreedle, but she sees him with eyes in the back of her head and grabs him with strings from her apron. She aims a gun at him. The Pretty Boys keep coming. Gwen and Kevin fight the Vreedle brothers. Kevin is defeated, but Gwen keeps fighting Octagon. She tells him that they are supposed to be Plumbers. and defeats Octagon. Rhomboid attacks her. She hides in a crowd of Pretty Boys. Octagon stops him from shooting into them. Ma dangles Ben in the air. Ben asks if she's recording the births and says that he has a camera in his watch. She uncovers it and Ben turns into Big Chill. Big Chill escapes his bonds and Ma shoots him. Octagon and Rhomboid use Kevin as bait for Gwen. Gwen tries to convince the Vreedles that they are Plumbers and shouldn't be helping Ma. Ma says that she no longer needs them and tries to blow them up. Gwen protects them and they realize that they are Plumbers. Ma and Big Chill fight. Big Chill freezes her, but she escapes. He says that he's a mother too and tries to identify with her. She punches him and he falls to the ground. She is about to kill him, but Octagon and Rhomboid arrive and arrest her. She confuses them, but Gwen tells them to arrest her. She gets angry and attacks, but eventually surrenders. Magister Patelliday helps the team round up the Pretty Boys. Octagon tells Gwen and Kevin to forget about what happened, and Gwen says that they will. The Vreedles leave with Patelliday and Ma. Impact *Patelliday is introduced *Ben transforms into Spidermonkey for the final time in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Banker *Guards *Pretty Boy Vreedles *Will Harangue *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Patelliday Villains *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Ma Vreedle Aliens *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes